Fred Durst
Fred Durst is the most powerful entity in the Mudaeverse, originating from the games WWF Smackdown! Just Bring It as well as WWF Raw and is probably best known for that one band he is in. Possessing dangerous and volatile abilities in the arts of the Voice, Wrestling and Lovin' This Shit Right Here, it is believed that Fred Durst's capabilities are beyond anything imaginable to the unprepared, mortal, un-Rollin' eye... Unlike his fellow powerful """""pre"""""decessors Saitama, Shaggy, Chuck and whoever the fuck keeps drawing all those Dio Walk pictures, Fred Durst's existence has evolved beyond a mortal body and exerts his presence in the universe as he seems fit. Only Shaggy and Dio Walk Art Guy were remotely close to that prospect, but you know they're mere posers anyway. Plus the fact that they're both dead memes, like this one probably soon. Have you ever had a sudden desire to want to break stuff, maybe rip someone's head off? That's your inner Fred Durst. He's telling you that everything's fucked, that everyone sucks. I mean, if you are using this thing, I suppose he's got a point. The rolls are absolutely controlled by Fred Durst. Every time someone rolls something, vibrations occur at a sub-molecular scale somewhere in the known universe, which according to qualified Durstologists when decoded are just the four words from Durst's best song Air Raid Vehicle going "rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'". The bot gets intimidated and just picks what he chooses. This is the reason he is one of the rarest characters to be found. And when he does come? He packs a chainsaw. It is rumoured that Durst and Hogan sparred some time ago. The loser was banned from ever seeing Mudae. Remember when I mentioned Chuck as well? Probably the same deal. Its just one of those days Where you don't want to wake up Everything is fucked Everybody sucks You don't really know why But you want to justify Rippin' someone's head off No human contact And if you interact Your life is on contract Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker It's just one of those days It's all about the he-says, she-says bullshit I think you better quit, let the shit slip Or you'll be leaving with a fat lip It's all about the he-says, she-says bullshit I think you better quit, talking that shit Its just one of those days Feeling like a freight train First one to complain Leaves with a bloodstain Damn right I'm a maniac You better watch your back Cause I'm fucking up your program And then your stuck up You just lucked up Next in line to get fucked up Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker It's just one of those days It's all about the he-says, she-says bullshit I think you better quit, let the shit slip Or you'll be leaving with a fat lip It's all about the he-says, she-says bullshit I think you better quit, talking that shit Punk, so come and get it I feel like shit My suggestion, is to keep your distance Cause right now I'm dangerous We've all felt like shit And been treated like shit All those motherfuckers That want to step up I hope you know, I pack a chainsaw I'll skin your ass raw And if my day keeps going this way, I just might Break something tonight I pack a chainsaw I'll skin your ass raw And if my day keeps going this way, I just might Break something tonight I pack a chainsaw I'll skin your ass raw And if my day keeps going this way, I just might Break your fucking face tonight Give me something to break Just give me something to break How bout yer fucking face I hope you know, I pack a chainsaw What! A chainsaw What! A motherfucking chainsaw What! So come and get it It's all about the he-says, she-says bullshit I think you better quit, let the shit slip Or you'll be leaving with a fat lip It's all about the he-says, she-says bullshit I think you better quit, talking that shit Punk, so come and get it